Rising Evil
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: When Giratina resurrects Latios after much persuading from Latias, things turn awry as the rare ? plate is stolen. After much suspicions, the legends soon find themselves facing off one of their own in order to save the world once more. Legendary ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! It's finally here!**

**Well, after months of planning and producing the plot and everything, I've finally finished! Everything is planned and set! So… prepare for a huge, cruddy author's notes because I'm happy! :D**

**Okay, just to warn you, this story is well over thirty to forty chapters. And, if any of you have read my previous works on legendaries, some of the personalities have changed a bit. The most obvious would be Zapdos. He's going from a moron to a punk rocker xD Also, gender changes a bit. Hehe, my first try on a female Regirock ;)**

**Pairings are general of course. I'm using the most obvious of ones except for a few. However, the most unique would be RegirockxLatios xD Double fun! :D**

**Mmmm… not much else to say. Shorter author notes than what I expected though….**

**Awesome :D**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**And now for the words I have been waiting for for this story….**

**ENJOY! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

"Resurrection"

A red and white blur that blended into the foggy mist hanging in the sky raced through the desolate place, giving the appearance of some sort of robber stealing the night. Mist floated carefully through the air as if waiting for something- only to be disturbed when the colorful blur past by at a fast pace, the vapors flying around everywhere as if protesting at the object for disturbing them, only to be calm and still once more as the danger past. A feeling of uneasiness and guilt clung in the air, slowly wreaking havoc as it circled the place, waiting for a victim whom was a fool enough to trespass upon the territory. It trailed, following the blur as though waiting for the perfect moment to strike the innocent thing, yearning and longing for such a time….

The place had an overcast of shadow, not only making it seem less welcoming and barren, but also keeping its grime and vile appearance at which it seemed to be aiming for. The only object that could be seen towered over the foggy mist that laid around the land was a cave that curved gently at the entrance, long, thick stalactites hung onto it, drops of water falling from each one with a steady beat. One couldn't see not even three feet into it before finding themselves feeling overwhelmed at the darkness within it, if they even dared to stare at it. It seemed like some surreal place only the most wicked minded and deranged creature would dare to think of in their imagination.

The red and white blur seemed to be headed for the cave, defying all that had lived among that place. Rarely did someone ever even think about trespassing upon this barren landscape, yet this creature didn't even seemed to be bothered by it or even the deathly glare it was enduring by the mouth of the cave.

As it approached the entrance, the air seemed to be filled with a tense feeling as the feet between the two objects slowly closed….

The sudden blur stopped at the mouth of the cave, revealing a teardrop shaped dragon with her two paws clenched tightly against her chest as if she were finally aware of the danger she had exposed herself to and also holding something gently. A look of terror and discrete appeared upon her white and red furred face, her golden eyes on the verge of tears as they also held a red tint to them as if she had been crying for several days. Her face held a look of sorrow as she scanned the cave warily, trying to find any danger if she went in it. Though, a better question would have been 'are there even any good things in there?'

Almost as if she were answering the said question, her body levitated backwards at the thought, fear flickering in her golden eyes along with other mixed emotions. She had one more chance to think this through. She had one more chance to say no. She had one more chance to go away….

Latias gave a small determined look that could barely be seen by anyone, eyes slightly narrowing as if she was embracing the challenge of the cave and sealing her almost doomed fate. Her teeth gritted within her small muzzle before she dared to even set her mind in lunging forward to the forbidden cave.

Her red wings slanted slightly forward, almost as if she was preparing to suddenly charge in and then out for some sort of dare she had been succumbed to. Her mind never changed her decision before she started to slowly hover forward, red and puffy eyes still narrowed as she entered the place.

The eon dragon gave a small whimper, a vapor protruding from her mouth that would have sent her to a happy squeal of delight and made her huff out some more if it wasn't for a chilly feeling attacking her delicate body along with the mixed emotions choking her insides. Her body gave an involuntary shiver as she shook her head, trying to resist the increasing cold as the barely visible light from the outside started to slowly dim away, Latias's other senses increasing even more in their abilities in order to at least have a small hint of direction. Her pupils dilated as they tried to gather more light, only to be denied as she continued forward, each inch causing her to only increase in fear. She heard small drops of water, hearing some small echoes that were presently coming from the far side of the cave as she titled her furry ears to her head to try and block out some of the sounds that would have choked out the rest of her courage.

Her downy, feather-like fur seemed to be almost frozen as she proceeded into the cave, her body the only source of heat that kept her from whining at the feeling. The dragon's breathe started to increase in fear as her eyes darted from place to place, hoping to find some sort light that could possibly help her see just a tiny bit.

Latias shook her half conscious head, feeling a small tear roll down her soft cheek. Her thoughts wandered from her mission, imagining the most comforting thing she could think of at the time to somehow help her, only to feel even more lost.

Latios.

She gave a cry at her deceased brother whom passed away a few days ago, feeling a lump in her throat choke her cry as she tried to resist it. Her eyes watered, paws whipping desperately to try and throw away the watery substance in her eyes. She told herself to endure the pain.

It would only be a matter of time before she would be able to see him again….

Her chest gave a heaved, quivering sigh, eyes starting to slowly dry up as she directed her thoughts from the death of her brother to the future ahead of her.

Still going forth, she felt another tear roll down her cheek, not even bothering to do anything as only more memories flooded her mind, past overtaking the future.

Latias cried out once more.

* * *

_"Brother!" A shrill voice of happiness cried out, followed by a childish giggle that one would only have to laugh along. A short chuckle chased after the first one, the two's voices combining into a angelic sound that would crack a smile on anyone's face, eyes softening at seeing the gentle display in front of them._

_Latias was trying to 'shoo' her brother away in a playful manner, rolling on the ground with tears of laughter in her eyes as her paws guarded her most ticklish place on her body- her side. Two other paws that were white pounced at those spots, fingers moving in such a way as to tickle the poor red eon dragon on the floor._

_"Latios!"_

_The said blue dragon only gave a hearty laugh at hearing his giggling sister's pleas of mercy, a rare face of happiness contradicting with the usual express of seriousness that would be upon his countenance. His frowning face was now cracked into a grin that displayed the small, childish side he had possessed with having Latias as a sister. He couldn't control his laughter, only to laugh even harder as the red dragon he had pinned down suddenly counterattacked him._

_"Wait! Latias!" He gasped, a red blur mauling onto a blue one as the low chuckle was increased into laughter._

_"You first need to admit I win!" Latias cooed with happiness at seeing her brother acting in such a way, reminding her why she loved him so dearly as she tickled him relentlessly._

_"F-Fine! You win!" He was barely able to choke out, gasping for air as one more giggle floated into the air before he felt his sides finally allowed to rest._

_The two fell to the ground, gasping for breath as they looked at each other, smiles increasing once more._

_"….I won." Latios suddenly smirked, eyes closing with happiness before feeling the weight of his sister once more trying to tickle him._

_"I won Latios!"_

_

* * *

_

Latias's breath gave out steady sighs as she tried to control her emotions, mind focusing at the task at paw as she tried to wipe away the memory. Her insides twisted into a knot as she felt herself suddenly becoming sick, eyes watering.

She loved that memory.

Her brother was always a legendary whom was never led astray by anyone when it came to his duties. His mind was always focused on the positive things and did he rarely even show an emotion other than seriousness to flicker on his stony face. His mind was always filled with brilliant plans, always weighing his actions before her preceded to do them. Latios had always been a respected member of the legendary group; never once had he ever tried to abuse his power. He submitted to their leader, Arceus, whom always seemed to favor him as she never had seen anyone so submissive. Overall- he was the best brother Latias could ever wish for.

The said eon dragon suddenly halted in her thoughts, fear overtaking her mind as she suddenly back away, feeling some sort of presence she couldn't quite put her paw to, though she definitely knew it wasn't a friendly one. Her throat let out a small whimper as she wished desperately her brother was there at her side to comfort and protect her. Her instincts took over as she placed her paws together, ready to make a dragon pulse in a split second in case the thing attacked her. She felt it close in on her, fear blinding her actions as she backed away even more only to place her back on the stony, cold wall.

"Who's there?" She whimpered out, hearing her voice echo in many choirs before it faded away. Her ears laid flat against her head as she closed her golden eyes, knowing they didn't serve any real purpose in such a dark environment. She tried to heighten her other senses again before feeling the presence increase each second. She hoped for a friendly response to her question, only to receive something totally different.

A loud, chuckle responded to her, only for sudden relief to wash into her mind as she allowed her paws to clench against her chest once more, listening to the rather warm laugh she had received. Latias then gave a rather sour look in the dark before feeling slightly mad, eyes finally gone from her tears.

"Don't do that to me Giratina!"

An even louder chuckle responded her as she felt a wave of cold air brush against her downy fur, the place suddenly becoming alit with light as she cringed and closed her eyes from the sudden brightness. She placed a paw above her head to cast a shadow over her eyes to protect them as they returned to their normal size, barely able to crack them open. Her countenance was displayed with slight anger followed by a look of annoyance that would have made her old image cringe at such a thing, golden eyes that were barely cracked open glaring at a large dragon three times the size of her.

"Hey, what's with the frown Lati?"

The said owner of the voice followed his question with a grin that seem to widen each time a second past, another chuckle emitting from his almost beak-like mouth. His golden-like armor compacted on his head glistened at the sudden, mysterious light that had lightened the place, crimson eyes shining with happiness at seeing another, fellow legendary. His snake-like body stretched upward about three more feet above the levitating eon dragon, more golden armor surrounding his body. His curious face tilted slightly to the side like he was a child waiting for a sugary treat.

Latias gave a cold glare, something her face usual never even flickered. Her eyes were still narrow- partly because of the sudden light- as she kept the said frown on her already sadden face. Her paws clenched tighter against her chest, finding the guardian of the underworld a bit of annoying as she watched the usual prankster grin at her.

When thinking of the afterlife, what would you picture the guardian of it to be? Sadistic? Evil? Wanting souls to drag down?

Yeah right….

Giratina had always been a bit eccentric. He wasn't a dragon of a ghostly soul that yearned to see people and Pokemon alike cry out in pain while he laughed at their misery- he was the opposite. If anything along that line, he'd rather see someone trip and fall down the stairs and laugh his merry little head off. Sure, he may have gotten the most miserable job of walking the souls of the dead to the afterlife, but that didn't mean he actually had to live like his environment. In fact, he probably had the most concept of what life means then anyone else in the world.

"Is my glory too much for you?" The said guardian smirked, mouth spread into almost a smile after seeing the glare from Latias and gathering no answer. He flapped his black and red wings before darting his small eyes around his rather unattractive abode.

Now that the cave was lit, Latias could see a bit clearer of what she had been flying into for the past five minutes. The walls were aligned with jagged rocks that jutted out of them, the floor rocky covered with stalagmites. The mist that was from outside had mysteriously rolled into the cave, a few thick vapors hanging around slowly as if observing the new intruder. The mist, however, seemed to be gathering around Giratina, who only grinned out seeing them roll around his six, large feet.

"Cool, huh, Lati?" The large dragon remarked, looking up at the eon dragon without even caring that she was still glaring at him. He had always been quite fond of the small red and white legendary. "These are the souls of some people and Pokemon. I think they're just strolling around right now."

He titled his head after ignoring the small pun he had made, looking at the mist as though he could see every single one in flesh. His eyes softened slightly at seeing them before they lit up with happiness once more. His grin widened as the legendary lifted his head to get a better view of the small eon.

Latias gave a small shudder, feeling her heart twist up into a knot once more at the thought of Latios actually being here, her paws still tightly clenched against her chest as if holding something precious. She gave another quivering sigh before her eyes softened as Giratina looked at her, his crimson eyes reminding her of her deceased brother's.

"Giratina?" She then asked timidly, finding herself almost poured with sadness as the said dragon looked at her fondly.

"Yeppers?" He replied smoothly, smile increasing at seeing her finally talking to him and also her eyes finally becoming used to the light.

Latias bit her lower lip, thinking her plan over and over again through her mind; doubt always took her mind.

This was it… no going back…

"You know how my brother past away?" She tried to say as though it were something common, failing miserably as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She gulped deeply to resist the temptation of crying.

Giratina's grin suddenly fell into a frown, almost as though all gravity had been defied. His face gave a twitch at hearing the mention of such a sad event, memories flooding his mind at being reminded of such a thing. Latios's death hadn't past quickly. It was a surprise.

Giratina had always respected the blue guardian. Not only was Latios a great brother and friend, he had some sort of aura around him that made anyone look up to him with respect. He was loyal- wanting to protect his sister. He never usually made rash decisions, always trying to think of the good side.

In fact, the guardian of the afterlife had to admit it- he cried. He sobbed when he learned of the grave news. He sulked as though not another joke would ever be told from his mouth. He isolated himself to think things through.

No one would ever be the same with the fellow legendary gone forever.

Yet, deep down, Giratina knew the eon had a noble death. He sacrificed his body and soul in order to protect everyone and succeeded. If anyone deserved to die in such a glorified way, Latios had earned it.

"Yeah…" He whispered back, sadness drenched within his tone as his face contorted into slight depression, eyes softening as he look at Latias with pity. If anything, she deserved to be comforted by someone, even if he was the victim.

Latias winced at seeing the out of ordinary look on Giratina's face, finding her anger dwindle down quickly at seeing such a pathetic look on his countenance. Then again, she had to admit she didn't look too perky either…

"May I just have one favor then?" She asked, voice feigning confidence as her paws clenched something tight against her chest, feeling her heart pace faster then normal.

"Of course…" The death dragon replied, tenderness in his voice as he stared at the red eon he had grown so close to over the years.

Giratina had expected her to ask if she could see Latios one more time as a spirit. That's what most people would have asked. However- the Renegade finding himself almost crying once more- he knew it wasn't possible. It just wasn't. Only he could see the spirits, but- as much as he would have liked to- not even Giratina could see the blue dragon. In fact, it was like as though his soul never came into the deathly parts of Turnback cave, which made him ponder days and nights over the fact…

"Can you bring back Latios from the dead?"

Dead silence only replied Latias's question as the guardian of the afterlife stared at her, his mind racing in his thoughts as only one answer could ever be processed…

"I…can't…" He replied with a solemn tone, getting ready to close his eyes if Latias were to cry out at hearing such thing. He hated telling her the cold hard truth, but Latios could never come back. It wasn't possible.

"I know you can Giratina! You're the only one who is able to! Not even Arceus can!" She pleaded, eyes shining with tears as she looked at him as though he were a light in a darkened path.

If it wasn't for the serious moment, the said dragon would have boasted at hearing the compliment.

Too bad it was…

"I can't Latias! I just can—"

"No!" The said red legendary suddenly yelled out, her teary filled eyes narrowed into slits and raging war between the emotions anger and sadness. "You can Giratina! I know you can! There just have to be a few things needed!"

A lump formed in the Renegade legendary's throat.

He knew she was right. There was such a way to bring a deceased person back from the dead, but it was just way too risky…

"I need his soul though, Latias." He suddenly remarked, hoping to try and find a way out of this circle.

"I have it." She replied quickly, finally unfolding her paws from her blue-triangle design chest to reveal a small, blue orb within them.

"T-The soul dew…" Giratina whispered to himself, seeing the blue aura within the ball swish around with some sort of power he couldn't quite put his paw on. Even if he couldn't discover what caused such a thing, he knew she had answered his question with flying colors.

"I know his soul rests in here…" Latias gently replied, looking at the orb fondly before her eyes harden when she glanced upward once more. "… and I know you can bring him back."

The guardian gave his head a curt shake before stuttering, thinking of other things needed. "B-But I also need someone who is willing to—"

"I am."

Giratina finally placed down his foot.

"No." He replied firmly as a father disciplining his child, eyes raging with determination. "I will not allow you to even think of such a thing Latias! This is just beyond—"

He was getting tired of being cut off…

"GIRATINA!!!" She suddenly wailed, her voice contorting with emotions. Her eyes burned as she growled, throat rumbling dangerously. "Please! Do this for me! I need him back in my life!" Tears choked her words. "I can't live without him… I love my brother… I just want him back so I can finally be happy…" Latias's tears rolled down and flattened on the rocky ground. She forced out her last words, "If you bring him back… I'll be the happiest legendary in the world… and you caused that…"

The Renegade broke down.

* * *

**SO…. What do you think so far? Sorry for the sort of confusing emotions- still trying to work on that. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Kind of weird now… because I would usually use arrows to point down to the review button, but since it's in the center now…. You get the point.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And….**

**We're back! :D Thanks to those who reviewed: Glory For Sleep, SilverUmbra, Goldeneye 101, Pikachu247, Combine2007, Fan Boy 101, GymleaderNaeco, Kat, GirlWaterShaman, EeveeCelebi749, BlazieAura and Partner555! You guys made my day :D**

**All you people are awesome :D**

**Sorry for the confusing feelings again :P And I just couldn't resist adding Mew and Raikou!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY! **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

"Unwanted Miracle"

The Hall of Origin was being stretched to its limit as a few more legends poured into the small meeting room, easily suggesting that there should be a few more renovations before it would become suitable for everyone. Many of the legendaries complained at the coming of a new meeting within a few minutes, ignoring the commands of their leader, Arceus, whom was currently yelling at them to gather in according lines.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" A small, shrill voice squeaked with glee as a pink cat flew around every legends' head before going onto the next one, not forgetting to loop when he saw a white pillar that supported the building. He looked like a small, pink blur as he dashed through the room, saying hello to everyone and asking them to join him, only to be denied with audible growls and scoffs. However, the psychic feline didn't seemed to be unnerved and continued asking everyone, only to squeal with happiness as a certain thunder tiger agreed.

"You can't fly Raikou…" A water wolf mumbled to herself, casting her wine colored eyes to her electric counterpart whom Mew was now circling around. She arched her brow, giving a short grunt that resembled something of a small chuckle.

"Then why do I have this cloud on my back?" The said tiger grinned back in a goofy fashion, pointing his yellow colored paw to the purple cloud that was clinging on his back. "Doesn't that show I can fly?"

The Northern Wind gave a short sigh, quite used to her childish counterpart's behavior before shaking her crystal-shaped head. "No Raikou… it's just a design. It's not even a cloud. It's fur."

Raikou gave a puzzled look on his puffy furred, white face before inquiring, "Then how come it waves around like a cloud?"

The water wolf gave the thunder legend a 'are you serious?' look before wiping her face from the expression, remembering how he acted. "I don't know… go ask Arceus. She created you anyways."

He gave a small shrug before looking at the pink cat whom was still circling his head, fangs that protruded from his mouth expressed in a friendly smile despite the fact that he could crush Mew with a simple snap of his jaws if he wanted to. However, in reality, Raikou would even hurt a fly- unless it carried a bucket of chocolate as he seemed addicted to the sweet.

Mew then flew forward to the thunder tiger's ears once Suicune had looked away from the two, motioning his paw for Raikou to listen to him with a mischievous grin. He whispered, only for the two to let out huge giggles before they both looked around, trying to find something important.

"Up to something, boys?"

The legendary feline suddenly widened his baby blue eyes with horror at noticing the voice.

Ugh… it just couldn't be…

"U-Uh… O-of course not Regirock!"

Yep it was…

Raikou cringed at hearing the voice, having the same expression on his face as his partner in crime. He turned his head, meeting with a tall, rocky legend whom was glaring down at the two.

It was Regirock. Or, as Mew and Raikou would describe her as- the most killjoy legend alive beside Arceus.

Amazingly, the large boulder with feet and arms actually never really cared for the rules- but her sole purpose of being created seemed to be to mess up the most 'awesomest' plans to be ever created, as Raikou would say.

"Riiiiiight…." Regirock replied with her own, mischievous tone, knowing there would be a smirk on her face if she had a mouth. Her arms were dangling at her side as she had failed countless times in crossing them, the six, blinking eyes on her head flashing wildly as if observing them.

Mew's long pink tail flickered slightly as he gave a nervous chuckle, casting a glance at Raikou as one message was exchanged between the two.

They needed Giratina.

The Renegade was the best liar of the troublemaker group, always somehow sliding between the rules with his own smart remarks and chuckling jokes. He seemed to always keep his cool in times like these, even with a face-off between him and the goddess, Arceus.

Too bad he hadn't shown up so far…

"So what are you two doing?" The boulder with legs griped again, enjoying seeing the faces on the duo's countenance.

"We're just… planning to… grab a bite after the meeting." Raikou replied, trying to act coolly as his fearless leader, Giratina. It would have made a better result if his teeth weren't chattering from fear.

"So… you're saying you two _aren't_ planning something to disrupt the meeting?"

Mew rubbed his paws together in a nervous fashion. "Of course not Regirock! Would we ever do that?"

"Mmmm noooo— yes"

The feline then gave out a short chuckle, trying to act as though he were unfazed by the answer he had received. "Then you obviously don't know us! You see- we wouldn't dare mess up the meeting, not at all!"

Regirock's eyes flashed with a bit more intensity before she gave a small scoff, "Fine then. But I'm watching you two…"

And with another warning glare along with a small growl to end her point, the boulder walked away to the small group that formed Zapdos and Palkia to join in their conversation that was currently on the topic of why it was impossible to lick your elbow, a certain thunderbird's tongue making its way to his wing.

Mew and Raikou gave a large sigh of relief, grinning widely with success before the two lifted both their paws and exchanged high-fives.

"Nice one Mew!" The electric being commented with a chuckle as he tapped his paw against the said legendary's.

"No problem." The feline replied, giving a soft purr at feeling the sweet sensation of an obstacle avoided. "The best thing is that, I didn't even lie."

Raikou's face gave a confused look before asking, "What do you mean?"

"I said we wouldn't mess up the meeting. I didn't say anything on a small prank." Mew winked with a large grin, feeling a bit proud of himself. "It's just a harmless prank after all? What damage could it cause?"

"Nice one dude!" The thunder tiger exclaimed, once more exchanging high-fives before adding, "Though… I wonder where Giratina is. He's usually early to bother Arceus."

Mew gave a shrug. "How should I know? Maybe he slept in a bit."

* * *

Giratina gazed deeply into a puddle that was located in a crater-like hole, crimson eyes narrowed with a rare sense of seriousness as they started to glow faintly. His expression was contorted in slight pain as he focused his blank mind at the puddle, waiting patiently for something he needed.

Latias nervously stood aside from him, trying to keep her golden eyes from looking into the liquid, as Giratina had warned her not too, paws clenched tightly. She fought with the small enemy of curiosity that was easily being taken over by a larger foe.

Fear.

Her heart pounded relentlessly on her chest as she watched the guardian of the afterlife steadily gaze at the green swirling vortex that was like a puddle, trying to keep her cool and stay in one spot to not mess up the ritual. Her whole body shook with fright; golden eyes widened with no purpose, as the mysterious light that had lit up the cave was now gone- darkness had taken over once more.

Silence was only exchanged between the two; the occasional _drip_ from the water sliding off the stalactites the only noise. Uneasiness rested in the air that seemed to be like a spider web of troubles slowly being formed together in order to trap any fool who dared to rest on it.

"You know… You remind me of your brother right now." Giratina spoke softly, gaze never detaching from the puddle that was slowly increasing with light.

Latias gave a small, strained smile. "Thank you…"

"He would have done the same for you." The guardian of the afterlife continued, trying to shove away the tension running in the air.

The eon dragon gave a curt nod.

Giratina moved his six legs in uneasiness before his own crimson eyes started to take on a golden hue, the green puddle slowly swirling faster. The mist-like spirits slowly started to roll around the renegade's feet once more as if wanting to know whom he was raising from the dead, begging for one of them it be it. He gave a heaved sigh, tapping into his little psychic powers. The mist seemed to give a low hiss of disapproval before it started to disperse from his legs at feeling the strong presence.

Latias watched the spirits go away to another place before looking at the gray dragon, her body tensing as she saw the green swirl slowly rising from the crater despite her orders to not look at it. Her breathing became shorter as she saw Giratina cringe with pain.

"A-Are you alright?" She squeaked with concern, feeling guilt pour over her at seeing him give a low groan.

"Yeah…" He replied with a moan, disproving his answer. "It's just been a while since I ever made this thing." His wings broadened a bit more. "I completely forgot how painful it was to make it…" He added a small chuckle as if what he had just said was a common joke.

Latias gave her head a slow nod, concern golden eyes on the large dragon as she clenched her paws, the soul dew tucked neatly within them.

Giratina started to mumbled incoherent words under his breath, his brow folding downward with concentration as his eyes narrowed even further. The green substance started his give off a low _hissss_ before some sort of cloud slowly encircled it, concealing it from sight. The Renegade gave another soft moan at feeling his energy slowly depleting before letting out a small growl, his eyes softening along with the glowing that ceased.

"That should do it for now…" He then said a little breathless, head turning to Latias before giving a small grin. "For now, though, let's just talk a bit, mkay?"

The red eon- a bit wary at hearing those last few words- just nodded slowly before forcing her almond-shaped eyes to Giratina once more. "Alright…"

Giving a nod for his reply, the guardian of the afterlife trudged his large, bulky body next to hers before kneeling on his six legs- his version of sitting. His wings rest gently on the ground before he looked at the white, puffy cloud that was now covering the green swirl, crimson eyes giving off a look of concentration. "How have you been Latias?"

The red eon was almost taken back by the question. Should he know already? "Everything's just been a bit hard with Latios gone…" She could only whisper back, a deep hue sparkling in her eyes as though she were lost.

"I can imagine." Giratina grunted in reply, nodding slowly before giving a huge sigh. "I have to admit it though… I wept to when I learned he was gone. He was a faithful legendary, you know?"

Latias gave a small smile of her own at hearing the true words of her companion, knowing what he had said was practically describing her deceased brother. "Yeah… he was the best."

"Whoa… what every happened to me being the best?" Giratina grinned, straightening his neck as if to show how 'glorified' he was when in reality he tried to drift away his thoughts from remembering the noble blue eon.

Latias gave off a small giggle, probably her first laugh she had ever felt tickle her throat after such a darkened event and she didn't even notice the slight hesitancy on her companion's face. "Right Giratina…." She allowed her giggle to slowly trail off, smile slowly turning back into a frown.

A loud chuckle was heard from the jokester before he stopped abruptly, catching the eon's attention immediately.

"What happened?"

Giratina mumbled something under his breath as if debating with himself with a large decision before turning to her with his face contorted in an expression of seriousness once more. "Let me see the soul dew."

Latias obliged to his order, unfolding her paws and handing it to his front, right paw; her gaze was locked on the blue aura that seemed to swish around as though it knew something was taking it as a trickle of fear fell down her back.

Giratina lingered his gaze on the orb before getting back up on all six of his legs, front leg holding onto the soul dew carefully. He trudged over to the cloud and green puddle that somehow started to mix, a gruesome odor in the air as the thing started to hiss even louder as though it were glaring at everything around it. Latias gave a hesitant look, her eyes focusing on the soul dew in the event that something bad might happen to it as she gave an uneasy stare at the mixture. The orb was a precious object she had always kept in a soft spot in her heart, as her brother's soul was located within it and she cherished him. She reached out her paw attentively, almost as if she were ready to lunge for it in the case it might fall and shatter on the floor. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as though regretting what she had decided; yet forcing herself to persist in her old choice.

Giving a trembling sigh, the guardian of the afterlife looked at the soul dew, his face softening at feeling the warmth that was radiating from it along with the aura that was circling inside it as if he could feel something. _'Hey Latios… Long time no see, eh?'_

He then turned to Latias once more, his face set as though he were pleading for her to change her mind. "Are you sure that you want to—"

"I… I'm ready." She replied, her voice shaky as though she had been forced to say her answer yet her statement was back up with her blazing eyes.

Giratina persisted, unwilling to give. "But… this could cause you pain Latias. I don't think—"

"Giratina…" She spoke softly, her golden eyes looking at him was determination. "I just want my brother back. I'm ready."

He hesitated once more, weighing his luck and chances before giving a low sigh of defeat, eyes darting away as he was unable to stare at her any longer. Her golden eyes just seemed to be edging him on and burning guilt within him. It would be his fault if Latias redeemed to be sad forever and he couldn't survive to see those soulless, zombie like stare connected with his own crimson ones.

His solemn face looked at the swirling cloud, the green contents within it molding into the object as a rumble growled from it. He tapped into his psychic energy he possessed once more, face contorting into a strained look of pain as the soul dew lifted gently from his paw, floating closely to the mixture.

Giratina hated himself for caving in. He knew the risks that were involved. He knew it all. Yet… the golden orbs at his head made him continue as though she were wiping away all of his doubts. He blamed it on the fact that her species could produce a great psychic attack that might control him, but he knew Latias wouldn't do such a thing to him.

Would she?

He growled to himself.

How could he dare think of that? Latias would never do that. She was too innocent- something that he constantly battled with at the thoughts of those wretched humans attacking her and her brother. The red legendary would never make anyone do something against her will. It was those eyes that nudged him further. Those golden pools that anyone would get lost in them. They were so free of any sins… so innocent that even the most horrid creatures would have to halt in their thinking.

He sighed.

This could be his last chance. His last thought to persuade Latias… because he refused to hurt her.

With the deep bond between herself and Latios, they were like a body with two brains. There was barely anything you could distinguish from them beside the slight personality difference when it came to fun and rules. It was a risky take. Giratina knew there was a possibility that with their strong connection with one another, the pain that would increase and torment Latios when he would rise might also inflict Latias…

And he refused to watch her writhe in pain.

"Latias…" He spoke up with hesitation, unable to calm his nerves as he darted his crimson eyes at the mixture floating in the air to avoid being lost in a trance with her own. This was it. "I… I don't want to do this to you." Latias just watched him calmly, yet her eyes burned with slight rage at his out-right decline. "I… I know you want your brother back… but I just can't. I won't stand seeing you in pain that this might cause."

"Giratina—"

It was the guardian of the afterlife's turn to cut her off.

"No… please promise me to listen with an open mind Latias!" He pleaded, his eyes finally whipping to the small, red eon. He pressed his lips into hard, thin line with concentration, ignoring her stare the best he could. She just nodded back.

"I… I know you miss your brother deeply… but… I can't do this Latias!" He finally took his stand, tears watering in his unusually hard eyes. "This is just too much! It's only been a week since he left, maybe you should give your decision more time…"

He drifted off, unable to fight off her eyes once more.

Latias said nothing, allowing the Renegade to lower his gaze, soul dew still hanging in mid air.

What could he else could he say? He didn't want her to see her brother again? He refused to make her happy once more?

Latias' eyes burned with anger, yet years of self-control restricted her actions as her mind tried to see the logic in Giratina's mind.

He was just trying to protect her- she knew that much. But couldn't he see he was just causing her even more pain in denying to help her feel comfort? It was like handing a starving Mightyena some meat then yanking it away before it could even take one bite.

Not a wise choice.

She bit her tongue to withheld a stream of curses and yells.

"Please Giratina?" She managed to choke out, eyes burning a hole into him.

The Renegade gave a look of defeat, his shoulders hunched downward without the normal proud stance they would normally be in, eyes covered with tears.

The soul dew was tossed into the mixture as a blinding light covered their gaze, a piercing yell emitting from somewhere.

* * *

**Review Please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed: Rayshia, partner555, Gymleader Naeco, Snowfeather- DawnSky- Barkpelt, EeveeCelebie 749, Mattecat, SilverUmbra, Dragonluvr1993, GirlWaterShaman, Latias 24, and Fan Boy 101. **

**And also thanks to those who read my story! You guys are awesome too! **

**Alright, the plot finally begins to start. I better start hurrying though; I'm wasting so much time just to get everything set up. One more chapter and I should be ready for everything! Also, I have a sort of dilemma coming now. I was planning to do Dracoshipping (Latias x Rayquaza), yet now I'm becoming extremely fond of Latias x Giratina. Dx I'll set up a poll in my profile soon for those of you who want to try and defend your shipping. I'm quite tempted to do a triangle though with an unexpected twist…. Mmm…**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Life's Downfall"

Chapter 3

"Look at me Latias!" Giratina bellowed, tears threatening to fall from his crimson eyes that were set on the writhing eon dragon on the floor, his voice contorted with frustration and bewilderment as he tried to take control of the situation. His mind whirled with possible outcomes as he helplessly watched his beloved friend scream out of agony on the rocky cave floor, wincing each time a fatal scene popped up vividly. He hated watching her.

Latias screeched with pain as she suddenly wished nothing more then to die and make all the suffering go away. Her thoughts were blank as all she hoped for was death. The pain was unbearable. She felt her golden eyes rolling into the back of her head, body squeezing into a tight ball as if somehow she were truly trying to fight off the agony. Needles jabbed all around her body; a sharp thudding in her ears as she only heard the muffled cries of her companion. The dragon thrashed along the ground, her screaming increasing each time the light emitting from the soul dew grew another shade lighter. Her breathing was harsh, gasping between the intervals of her screaming.

The blue triangle upon her red chest suddenly started to blink like it were searching for something. However, Latias' tears streaked down her fur as it caused even more suffering each time it flashed, a bolt like lightening attacking her delicate heart that also sent a jolt to the rest of her body.

"NO!" Giratina cried out once more, hastily kneeling forward and encircling his black, ragged wings around her to try and prevent the eon to thrash around and smash her body against some rocks. Tears silently streamed down his helpless looking face, his crimson eyes burning with sorrow as guilt clung into the air. He was frustrated beyond understanding, unable to help her as pity entered his eyes. Mixed feelings swelled within him, yet the most dominate killed him- he felt hopeless.

It was his fault he was seeing Latias' death becoming more clearer. It was his fault he already saw her spirit floating around with him. It was his fault she was going to die…

"Please Latias…" The Renegade sobbed, unable to contain his emotions as he closed his eyes, head bowing. "Just hang on…"

He could never forgive himself if he couldn't save her. He knew no one else would either. With such a tragic event with Latios, Giratina couldn't find himself living with so much guilt just because he would never watch those curious, innocent golden orbs that scanned his every movement with awe…

Yet, as he watched through his hazy eyes, he saw her death becoming clearer. He hated being the dragon of death as the cold figure of Latias become almost dominate in the Renegade's mind.

Giving a huge roar, he suddenly narrowed his crimson irises, getting on all his legs and running to the suspended soul dew that blinded everything with a quick- and surprisingly graceful- motion. His anger concealed his thoughts as he launched a thick cannon of light volleying towards the orb from his mouth, unable to control himself.

The red eon's heart stopped.

* * *

Latias felt herself lost in blackness; the pain amazingly subsided as she just laid there. She couldn't feel anything, unable to even think properly as she kept her golden eyes closed as if it were her instinct. Her heart no longer thumped a steady beat in her chest- lungs never demanding for oxygen like the _living_.

She felt only bliss, a comforting feeling overtaking her whole entire being as she thought nothing. It was just happiness. There were no worries and evil thoughts. It was just her and the black dimension she happened to be in.

Yet, something was wrong. Because, she felt no worry or pain, an answer trickled at the back of her mind.

She was _dead._

And, somehow, she knew it were true.

"LATIAS!"

The red eon suddenly felt her black world shiver at the violent words coming from an outside source, a sliver amount of something uncomfortable grabbing her subconscious. Her brow furrowed downward, though she wasn't quite aware of her actions.

"Wake up!!"

A flash of white faltered Latias' world, a numb feeling spreading throughout her body. Her mind was clearing, but she refused to wake up. She didn't want to lose the happiness.

"Don't die on me!

The voice…

It was anguished with pain, guilt, and sorrow.

Latias' mind wrapped around the thought, trying to grasp what those emotions were like.

"Oh, Latias! Please, please don't go! Don't do this to me!"

The eon dragon's thoughts suddenly whirled.

Giratina?

She gasped with pain.

Her heart gave a groan, thumping wildly once more.

It hit her like a wrecking ball, her small little world shattering into pieces as she snapped her golden eyes open to be meet with a fuzzy outline, once again resurfacing into reality along with the unbearable pain that came with it.

Waves of agony surged through her body, her screams now muffled, as she felt no need to. It didn't do anything to cry out. It only made Giratina worry even more and she knew she would regret it later.

She couldn't even remember why the pain suddenly multiplied.

Latias whimpered, feeling the blackness over take her once more as she tried to keep conscious, unable to help finding herself allowing to slip into her silent death as she remember the bliss that followed it and wanted nothing more…

The wings wrapped tightly around her figure reminded Latias why she fought off the black dimension, feeling a small trickle of hot tears brush her fur that mixed with the other pain she was experiencing.

Why was he crying for her?

Giratina howled with pain as a blinding light exploded into the cave.

* * *

"Everyone! Gather around!"

The conversations and bickering present around each legend soon faded around at the powerful voice that didn't even strain to shove it up an octave louder gathered their attention. It was controlled, smooth, and an even tone, yet a hint of authority was easily heard along with a touch of a feminine tone. Everyone abided to the voice- mostly reluctantly- and listened intently with a few exceptions of some. Mew for one.

A large, four-legged creature stood above a flat platform, a mahogany podium concealing the rest of her body as her elegant head towered above others. Her posture was firm, held up high with a proud stance as a calm expression overtook her gray face.

Arceus cleared her throat quietly when a certain pink cat giggled, Raikou giving him an uneasy glance as if they were thinking the same thing.

The two stopped immediately.

"Thank you." Arceus stiffly said, her voice ringing across the crowded meeting room like a pair of perfectly tuned bells despite the firm tone.

She raised her controlled emerald gaze before sweeping them across the legendaries at one glance, taking attendance. If it were a simple human or Pokemon, one might have mistaken her for taking a quick peek at everyone, not studying each face as she checked a mental list to make sure they were present for the meeting. However, since she was the God Pokemon, they expected her to do that. And the fact that Arceus had done this countless times before each boring session began.

However, instead of being satisfied in seeing everyone present, her lithe face gave a small frown.

"Where are Latias and Giratina?"

Mew was the first to hover above everyone, speaking in a small- almost humble- tone as though he were trying to apologize from his earlier disruption.

"Kiss up…" A green fairy shook her head.

The pink feline didn't make any notice that he heard her. "They never showed up." His baby blue eyes saddened as his triangle-shaped ears flatted against his head at being reminded of his jokester pal. "Giratina never said good morning to me…"

Raikou, seeing his buddy suddenly on the verge of tears, gave a comforting glance of his ruby eyes. "Aw… it's okay dude. He never said that to me either…"

Mew nodded solemnly before landing on the thunder tiger's head, sighing in an almost depressed state before mumbling under his breath, tail sinking to Raikou's purple cloud.

"But hey, Mew, we still up for the…. Lunch thing…. Right?" The thunder being asked, trying to cheer up the sad cat as his voice gave a hint that he was suggesting something else.

Regirock snapped out of her bored stupor at the words before she gave a warning flash of her blinking eyes, growling slightly to herself. Her two counterparts beside her, a steel and ice legendary, just watched with the best expression of confusion they could give without having a face.

Mew didn't notice.

His eyes brightened along with a grin. "Yep!"

"Awesome."

"Ahem."

Everyone returned their attention to a more irritated looking Arceus, her face set in a frown of disproval. She recovered quickly. "Does anyone have any news upon the location of Latias?"

"She was at Alto Mare the last time I saw her. Crying her eyes out."

Shocked eyes gazed onto the owner of a pair of golden ones who had just spoken up, speechless words suggesting something as the air tensed slightly.

Rayquaza gave a small snort at his fellow legendaries' bewildered expression, growling slightly at having everyone fixed onto him, as he hated being the center of attention. He obviously caught their unspoken words.

The green serpent wasn't the most caring legendary ever created. In fact, he was probably the most emotionless and the saying 'if looks could kill' would apply to him quite nicely. Most can imagine the legends surprise when _he _had revealed Latias' whereabouts which just _had _to mean he had visited her.

However, a furious feeling bundled within everyone, their shocked faces never revealing the emotion. How could he say something so tragic and make it sound like it was nothing?

Arceus was the first to gather her shocked face and return it into the cool expression like usual. "Thank you Rayquaza."

He just gave a low mumble, eyes narrowed with anger as his eyes burned with ignorance. "Whatever…"

The God Pokemon turned her emerald gaze into slits at his disrespectful answer, but never mentioned her irritation at him. She felt too worried.

Latias was a respectable legendary, probably one of the few legends who actually had a clean record slate. In fact, Arceus couldn't even recall one absence from the cheery eon dragon when she would call a meeting like on of these. If anything, it had been once but only because Latios had become deathly ill and she wanted to take care of her brother. Something reasonable. Unlike the fake stories she got from the others.

'I forgot we had a meeting…'

'_I was too busy watching myself- I mean saving the world…'_

'_I accidentally slept in…'_

'_THERE WAS A BUY-ONE-GET-ONE-FREE SALE AT THE CANDY SHOP!'_

One could tell which one was Mew's.

"Well…" Arceus mumbled, mostly to herself. "We should continue with the meeting… even if two legendaries are absent."

"But—" Mew spoke up, his eyes filled with an anxious sparkle.

"Enough."

The God Pokemon sighed wearily. Her golden hooves pawed the ground as if she were thinking deeply. "I'm sincerely sorry Mew, but the meeting has to continue. There are important announcements I must state and I can not wait for two legendaries who decided not to arrive." Her attention then focused on everyone else. "May I will remind you all to mention these facts to Giratina and Latias?"

A grumble of 'fine' arouse around everyone. Rayquaza shook his head with a downright 'no' along with Mewtwo.

Arceus ignored their answer.

"Alright then, I have two important announcements I must say." The God Pokemon regained her controlled voice.

Her head gave a small tilt to the only empty spot in the room, a large white pillar barely concealing it. She felt a tinge of worry trickle down her spine, yet she ignored the thought.

With Giratina gone for now, at least she could continue the meeting without having the worry of being cut off by his smart remarks.

* * *

"Latias! Are you alright!? Please, speak to me!" Giratina wailed, trying to keep his voice at a gentle tone yet his anxious face easily shone his contorted feelings. He moaned with worry when she didn't respond after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh, Latias! Oh, no, no, no!"

The Renegade felt her spirit barely hanging into her lifeless body, hoping with his dead-feeling heart that he didn't have to guide her soul to the deathly pits of the underworld…

The eon dragon was cradled in Giratina's two front paws, pressed tightly against his black and red chest. Her breathing had slowed tremendously- only short gasps told her companion she was holding onto reality and life. Latias' golden eyes were cracked open, a hazy look concealing her innocent eyes.

Giratina was reminded horribly of a mangled corpse as he looked at her.

His tears fell without stopping; a stream was falling down his face. The guardian of the afterlife suddenly felt empty, his heart strangled with guilt.

Why did he do this to her?

"Latias…" He spoke desperately, crimson eyes burning into her lifeless golden ones as he tried to find some sort sign she could hear him. He couldn't finish his sentence, tears restricting his throat.

For once in his life, Giratina wished he was never created.

He wished he could erase the gruesome images he had seen with Latias in pain. He wanted nothing more then to reverse time and prevent this from happening.

But he couldn't…

And it was his entire fault he was wishing this.

He couldn't live with the guilt.

"Giratina…"

Despite the fact that the tone was strangled with pain, barely audible and quieter then a whisper, the Renegade suddenly felt as though it were shouting in his non-existent ears with comfort.

"Latias!"

The eon dragon's eyes were still hazed, yet the pure innocence had appeared back in them. However, as Giratina stared into them, they looked almost hollowed.

She didn't reply, yet her eyes revealed everything.

_'I'm sorry…'_

"Don't do this to me, Latias!" The Guardian of the afterlife moaned, guilt once more grabbing his mind at her silent words. "I'm the one who's sorry! I was the one who caused you all this pain! I was the one who didn't stop you! I was the one who thought you would die and gave up hope…"

He shook his head at the thought.

"Forgive me…" He mumbled softly, tears continuing to pour down his face. His heart ached for comfort.

Latias's golden pools gave a small sparkle through her almost closed eyelids.

"Thank you… even if I don't deserve it."

Giratina closed his crimson eyes, unable to help but feel guilty and angry with himself. He had almost lost her…

How could he be so careless?

'_Because I think life's just one big game…' _He thought quickly to himself in disgust. All those pranks and jokes he pulled…

It was meaningless.

"Latios…?" Latias gasped quietly, her body trembling slightly as her golden eyes fix to the side of Giratina.

The Renegade froze.

But… he destroyed the soul dew… He stopped the process of the ritual…

Was Latias seeing things?

But as he turned his head carefully, he couldn't stop his eyes from proving Latias' statement as a pair of burning crimson eyes met his own with a look of bewilderment.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
